


Learning By Example

by Michaelstories95



Series: Pre Exam [2]
Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: After a mission briefing Yami has a heart to heart with Asta about the ladies.Told through both Yami and Asta.





	1. Chapter 1

I knew I should of blew this shit, but nooo. "A captain should go with his suborniates for these breifings!" I'll be sure to kill Noelle later for talking to me like that, and forcing me to be here for this boring ass briefing. 

"Now that it's confirmed, Noelle Silva of the Black Bulls, Sol Marron of the Blue Rose Knights, and Mimosa Vermillion of the Golden Dawn. Thank you for taking up this mission and best of luck to you. And thank you captains Yami and Charroltte for coming to see your squadmates off to success." Julius Novachrono the Wizard King with his usual coy smile that always hides his true intentions and calculations. "Now good luck to you ladies and be sure to comeback not only safely, but stronger that you are now."

"YES SIR!" The three ladies exclaim while giving the Clover Kingdom Salute. Then we all head out of the office, where Noelle lets out a huge sigh.

"Oh man that was so nerve wracking, I'm surprised I stayed so composed." She says while hunching over and breathing oddly. 

The Golden Dawn girl who if I'm not mistaken is Noelle's cousin goes and places her hand on Noelle's back for comfort I guess. "Are you okay Noelle, do you need to sit down?" 

"Oh lighten up will you!" The dark skinned girl who's always around Princess Thorny Thorn says, loudly might I add. Like Asta loud. "It was just a mission briefing, no woman of any metal should be crapping over that little bit." 

"Oh be quiet! I don't deal with someone as important as the Wizard King too often so it's a bit more intimidating than what I'm used to!" Noelle yells sounding like our usual moody princess. 

"Ladies please conduct yourselfs more honorably. This is a chance to show the superior power and abilities you all posses, so head into this mission with you heads held high and prepared to handle whatever may come. You are all mages of the Clover Kingdom and given a mission by the Wizard King himself, be proud as kinghts and women for this opportunity." Charoltte Roselei, Captain of the Blue Rose Knights, says with her usual prowoman gusto. The effect she has on the ladies is as powerful as ever to because all three of the girls are looking bright eyed and overflowing with confidence. 

The three knights head off to get some supplies and strategize leaving me alone with the man hating lady. We walk the route out of the palace in silence for a couple of minuets before Charoltte breaks the silence. "I'm surprised you came in support of your squad member, and not William. Is it opposite day Yami?" 

"Geez, a man tries to be nice and all he gets is sarcasm. Shoulda just stayed home or on the shitter."

"I'm only jesting with you man, can you not be so insecure." 

"You calling me insecure helmet for brains?"

"Are you trying to goad me into a fight? Because you a sorely lacking in insults to get under my skin you muscled brained chimney." 

After trading insults we have a standoff that lasts for a few minuets before being interrupted by the familar yelling of my favorite magicless freak. I'll kill him for making me lose sight of those deep blue eyes clear as a moutain's lake. 

"CAPTAIN YAMI, I GOT EVERYTHING YOU ASKED ME TO GET FOR YOU SIRRRR!!!!" He yells while carrying multiple bags filled with my daily necessities. Beer, cigs, and most importantly toilet paper. 

Upon seeing some of the items in the bags Charoltte scoffed loudly then said. "Yami, your having a child buy these things for you! Show your station more respect you filthy man."

"Shut the hell up prickly. I was busy in the breifing and the kid wanted to come here despite having nothing to do with the meeting. I gave him a job, and he did it perfectly, I'm doing my duties as captain perfectly if you ask me." I say, grabbing one of the fresh cigs the kid just got me. 

When he notices the other Captain the boy goes into full knight mode. "Good afternoon Captain Roselei, hope the day is going well for you and that my Captain isnt bothering you too much!" Then he recieves his captain's iron grip on his defective brained filled head."

"Release him Yami, and thank you young man I am well. Your captain couldn't make me uneasy even if he wanted to. Surprising to see a young Black Bull with manners, you must be learning how not to act from you leader." Charoltte says which starts our staring contest again. 

This time I break my sights from those blue pearls so i can check on Noelle before she heads out, and I drag the kid with me without saying another word to my regal colleague. By the time we make it to the main street all three ladies are going over their supplies. When they notice us two of the three rush towards us, but not for me. The royal princesses head straight to Asta. 

"Oh, hello Asta, I didn't know you were here, its great to see you in good health." Mini vermillion says with a huge smile on her face. 

"Hey Mimosa! Heard you guys were getting a misison from the Wizard King and didn't want to miss the chance to see you off with all the energy I can muster." Asta replies with his over the top hubris and gestures.

"Hmph, as if we need the support of some commoner, but since your here I guess you might as well wish us luck." Noelle pompously says fliping her hair over her shoulder while a blush pops on her face. Seriously if she wasn't so arrogant and shy at the same time she would of had the brat as her personal little pet already. I have to wonder if she realizes how nervous and love struck she gets around the kid already. I also hope she isn't letting her status stop her from pursing a relationship with the kid, while they are vastly different the two get along pretty well, plus they're always around and looking out for each other which gives them some good chemistry. 

The amazon asked one of the girls for help so Vermillion heads over so Noelle can say her farewells last. Surprisingly she gives the shrimp a big hug and small kiss on the cheek before departing redder than the cape on her back and leaving the other two stuck in shock. After calming down Asta asks Noelle about the mission she's heading too. "Are you guys off to do something dangerous Noelle?" 

"Not really, we're heading to a village out by some mountains, there was a landslide there and the three of us were picked to help out the people. Mimosa was picked to heal whoever needs it, Sol to help deal with the rocks, and myself to provide defense and also move some debris as well." 

"Wait, but it is possible another one could happen during the operation? You guys could get caught up in something dangerous you know." Ironic coming from the guy who was just recovering from getting badly hurt from a mission like two weeks ago. 

"A little hypocritcal coming from mister 'I need a medic after every single mission I go on' isn't it?" My point exactly princess.

"Hey! It's not like I ask to be invovled in tough fights. Besides how am I going to become Wizard king if I don't get harden battle experinece!" Damn, good couter kid.

"Geez not this Wizard King crap again. What are trying to do huh, be the first handicapped Wizard King? At least you'll have the full support of hospitals." Oh, nice one girly.

"Why are you being so mean, I'm just worried about you. I don't want you getting hurt out there, I mean I am the one usually watching your back and protecting you." 

Wow, good strike shrimp. That leaves Noelle stuck more than the smooch he got, and redder that than the girl who gave it too him. If anything these two can start a comedy show that'll sell out every week. His little comment knocked all the pomp and sass out of the our princess. For ten seconds, however her blush stayed when she said. "Do you really need to worry about me Dorksta. My medical list is your height, yours is the longer than the base. I'll be fine, besides I've never hounded you whenever you go on missions without me do I?"

"Well, we've never been on an official mission without each other, well the one with Mimosa but that was because of weird constraints or whatever. Not to mention every time I did something without you, you always said I'd need you with me to not get banged up. I guess the feelings mutual you know?" The kid awkwardly says while looking away from his fellow rookie and scratching the back of his head.

This leaves Noelle speechless, probably from the fact that the kid just said a very obvious truth. I don't even feel like counting how many times he complained to me about Noelle smacking him after recovering from injuries from some mission. Although I always understood why she got like that. She shared with me some the things her siblings did and said to her over the years, and they pissed me off to the point of almost knocking the braid out of Nozel during a captain's meeting where he insulted her. Thankfully Charlotte grabbed me before I could pounce on him. So I know how much she appreciated this punk reaching his hand out to her in support. I still remember what she said to me while he out cold from that dungeon mission.

"Captain Yami, I really appreciate you allowing me to be apart of this squad." She said while sitting next to Asta's unconscious body. "I've found people that support me and look after me so I can get stronger with them despite our differences in social rank. Did you know I'd run into people who were as much as a failure as I am?"

"Couldn't tell you kid, I don't read the future or anything like that. Your looked down upon, so are we, seems like a good fit from any normal perspective doesn't it. Nothing special or foresighting about it, just common sense." I said while placing my hand on her head. "Besides you made it back from a situation that most would of died from. To me I don't see how anyone could label you a failure for that, and here no ones a failure just a work in progress you got that. Call yourself that again and I'll kill you. Well I got an appointment with the can and my bed, so watch over that idiot Noelle. I'm guessing your gonna be in a spot like this a buncha times in the future."

"YES SIR!" She had yelled like the kid and from that point on I knew she liked him seriously.

Even the kid feels something for her, despite all his posturing about that sister whoever. They just don't realize it since their both so removed from social norms of how to be treated or treat others. Speaking from personal experience myself there. Although unlike me they have each other and a lot of support at the age where I could only rely on one person against the hundreds who wanted to tear me down. Which is why I really enjoy the sight of the two of them being weird when Noelle gets called to leave for her mission. They both just stare at each other and I start to wonder if she'll pull the move her cousin made or if she'll be bolder. Also what the kid wants her to do.

Surprisingly she juts out her fist with a confident smirk on her face. The kid smiles just as big and bumps his own fist against hers.

"See you when I get back Asta, safe and sound, and unlike you I will actually do it. I hate hospitals." She says before turning around and running off to the two girls waiting for her.

"You know I was right here the whole time, where's my goodbye statement brat." I say which gets a laugh out of the shrimp. Then he quiets down and watches the ladies leave through spatial magic. "Well kid, let's head back home."

I turn around but as soon as I do I feel a tug on my belt and the kid's uneasy gaze is what I see when I turn around again. "Captain can I....talk to you about something?" He says in an unusually soft tone and regular volume. "Just the two of us, and somewhere private?"

"Sure kid, I know just the place we can go, come on." I saw and then we head towards the Azure Deer's base. We walk into the building with a lot of eyes on us and some of the mages approach us but when I say I need to talk to their captain they move out of the way. Thankfully Brush head always stays in his own quarters to paint instead of using the Captain's Room for his living quarters. We head in there and I go straight to the huge deer head hanging on the wall and pull the second jutted horn from the main antlers which opens up a wall that leads to a small room with a table and few chairs.

This blows the kid away and he gets that excited starry eyed look. "WOW CAPTAIN YAMI HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS PLACE! IT'S LIKE A SECRET HIDEOUT IN THE BASE! SOOOO COOOOLLLL!"

"When I joined the knights it was under Julius who was captain of the Azure Deer at the time. He knew I'd have rough days being foreign and surrounded by nobles and royals who would hate me so he showed me this room whenever I wanted to alone. Enough about that kid, what did you want to talk about."

"Well captain, it's about Noelle. I think I like her.....romantically I mean." He says with a rarely seen blush that lights up his face completely.

"Really, and what makes you think that shrimp?" I challenge more so to prove to his self about his feelings.

"Well, I have moments where I'll be training and thinking about the future and Noelle is almost always there when I do. When I get over some injuries or out of the hospital she's the first one I see waiting on me. She's the only one who volunteers to train with me, although she wont do any of the muscle training I suggest to her. I like seeing her smile and laugh, and she's one of the most beautiful people I've met. I really respect her strength, she told me about her home situation after the Distinguished Awards Ceremony and it pissed me off so much, but then Mimosa told about all the time Noelle trained by herself for hours despite the insults and abuse she was getting." Asta says, but I interject to make a point.

"You know it took a lot to get you off the hook for your little fight with her shitty brother."

"Which one?"

"Nice, but seriously kid, be careful messing with the royals and nobility. A no name brat attacked one of the royal families and raised a sword against two. Julius didn't say anything to you because of the fact you were nearly kidnapped, but the Silva's were enraged by that and it took a lot to get them to drop having you arrested and punished." I stop to let that face sink into the kids head, the same as how Julius used to do to me when I would pick fights with Nozel or one of the nobles riding my ass about being a foreigner. "As for Noelle, it's obvious you like her a lot, so why not pursue it?"

This gets the kid looking more conflicted than my earlier warning. "Well, you know, she's royal, and like you said I can't just do whatever with Noelle. Besides being with a commoner like me who's already opposed her family would just bring more hate and abuse to her, and I don't want to put her through that. She deserves to be happy, but I'd only bring her pa-"

I stop the kid with a good old iron grip so I don't have to hear anymore of this nonsense. He doesn't need to learn that from me.

"Kid, go through all your fights, all your injuries, all your near death experiences, reflect on all those in the six months you've been a Black Bull." I order while releasing him. Then I see the shock and horror go across his face as he recounts the numerous times he would of never been back to this side of consciousness, all the times he would never saw the girl he has feelings for. "Exactly, now think about all the times you might have to test your luck with that SOB death in the future, especially after the royal knights exam in a month. Not just you either, me, Luck, Magna, Finral, Charmy, Gauche, Grey, Vanessa, your boy in the Dawn and Crimson Lions, mini Vermillion and Noelle. None of us are promised a return home on our missions, so don't waste your time wondering what and fearing what people will say kid. If anyone's got a problem with you going out with our lil princess then they'll have nine other knights to deal with from the Bulls alright."

"YES SIR!" The kids says with small tears in his eyes to go with his salute and ugly ass smile.

"Good, then let's get back, those idiots might finally destroy the base if we don't make it back soon." I say while getting up and straighten my belt with my sword and grimoire.

As we walk out the room Asta stops for a second and I turn to seeing him staring at me deep in thought. Then looking up as if he figured something out he says. "Captain, do you have a crush on Captain Roselei?"

"Wha-" I can't even say the word when he asks the question that's plagued most of my adult life.

"Oh, uh sorry it's just...." He freezes up as he feels my anger rising, mainly from embarrassment but also from his insight that picked the wrong time to be sharp. "Yeah, I'm dead."

-To be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asta revels in some of Yami's past and the things he went through that stopped him from pursing some of the passions that his captain is telling him to pursue.

Seeing Captain Yami like this, muscles bulging, breathing hard, and a murderous aura coming off him, reminds me of two things. When he showed off his magic power (which I wish I could of felt) at the magic knight exam, and when he defeated Vetto of Despair. And I have the same fear induced shaking that was present at both incidents. At least I was right in my guess the he likes Captain Charlotte. But I need to use that sharp intuition of mine to save myself from getting hurt, or killed as he usually promises. 

"You know Captain," I start with my voice much more high pitched and squeaky than usual. "it wont look to good to kill your subordinate in a secret space."

"I could always say you went on an emergency mission and died there brat!" He says with his deep voice reverberating in my ears and tripping with anger.

"For what though!? All I did was ask you a question about whether or not you like Captain Charlotte or not. You could of just said no instead of being super obvious about I-" I get cut off by the Captain using his iron grip on my head which could break it open with the extra force he's using, which also reminds me of the first time I met him. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!! I'M SORRY CAPTAIN PLEASE LET ME GOOOOO!!!!"

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT BEFORE WE GET CAUGHT IN HERE!!!" He shouts back while dropping me to the ground. He then goes and sits in one of the chairs in the Captain's office we were in. "Look kid, keep that to yourself. That's an order that will cost your life if you break." 

"I don't get it Captain, you just told me to follow my heart. So why won't you do the same thing?" I ask while a large load of confusion hits my chest.

Yami lounges in the chair with a sad look on his usually emotionless face. He sits for a few minuets while he conjures his answer in his head. "I did tell to you follow your heart kid, and I meant that. Mainly because I know how it feels not to because of social standing. Being a commoner is one thing here kid, but being a foreigner. That's a whole different beast of discrimination to handle." He pulls out a cigarette and lights it and takes a long drag before continuing. "When I first got here I was threatened by a lot of people, refused at a lot of shops and jobs. My first year in this kingdom was hell, so I took things the best way I knew how, with force. Had a small following of people who respected my strength, especially after obtaining my grimoire and the magic I wield. A few months after that I met Julius who was entranched by my magic and got me to join the magic knights."

"Wait, you just joined because the Wizard King asked you?" I interject surprised it was that easy to him to agree to something.

"Well, not until he promised me some food." That's more like it. "Stop laughing before I finish cracking your skull. Now, when I first joined Julius warned me about the struggles I'd face, but assured that all I need to do was prove my self strong enough that people wouldn't be able to question my status as a Magic Knight. Sadly it wasn't that easy. Even when I rose through the ranks I got shitted on by a lot of nobles and royals. The previous Wizard King didn't even reconigize my talents honestly, Julius just made sure he protected me from any attacks or deceptions from up the food chain. The rest was up to me to handle. Thankfully being a magic knight helped me with women, not to many didn't know me and my accomplishments so I had a few that threw their selves at me." 

He stops and laughs when he looks at me more than likely because I'm burning with a blush. Didn't expect that part to pop up in this story.

"Seriously kid, you can't be trying to get a girlfriend being some precious church boy. Back to the story, I spent plenty of nights with plenty of woman for about three years. Most of the women just wanted to say they got with a magic knight, others pushed me away after getting what they wanted and would throw my status at me too make sure I never came back. Then one day Julius sends me on a mission out a ways from the capital, but tells me to take a day to myself in the town close to where the mission was. I'm relaxing eating my noodles that were tasty as hell when the ground started shaking. Then boom, briars and roses everywhere, knocked the table and my food over which stained my shirt. I knew who's magic it was the instant I saw it, Charlotte Roselei who at the time was a intermediate magic knight just like me. She was just as notorious too, strong and confident on the battlefield, but with a grace that was like an angel of death. She was more famous for her hate for men. Many nobles from rich families approached her for marriage but she turned them all down, even beat the shit out of some of them he tried to force her. So, when her magic was going out of control I couldn't understand what the hell was making her go wild. I followed the ki and magic to the source and had to slash hundred of vines to get to her, and when I did she was wrapped around her briars and sweating her ass off trying to get them under control. And she was still one of the most beautiful women I've ever laid eyes on. We had a back and forth and somehow her magic started to dissipate. After that we dealt with each other a multitude of times, each time we would almost fight each other. Either I would say something that would set her or vice versa. We started getting recognized more and more after Julius became Wizard King, but then one day something happened."

Suddenly that malicious aura came back around Captain Yami and his expression got really hard and angered. Whatever he's about to talk about must of really been bad. He takes another drag of his cigarette before continuing.

"When I turned 22 both of us got sent on a joint mission with other members of our own squads, and her Captain who was nearing retirement pulled to the side after the mission where we worked together to defeat the enemy. The bitch practically interrogated Charlotte about if something was going on between us, even used magic on her. Apparently people started rumors about the sole daughter of the Roselei family was parading around some filthy foreigner during her missions. Hearing the pain Charlotte was in while denying the allegations killed me, but I couldn't interfere. That would of done nothing more than confirmed the suspicions of the captain, and I wouldn't even want the know what would of happened to us if I did. After that I knew I couldn't go after her." He stops to take one last drag of his cigarette before tossing it randomly, his expression lightening up, but still mad. "Besides, she wouldn't have love for a guy, let alone a guy like me. So not to be hypocritical kid, but that's something I can't do. Then or now. Two captains can't really be together, no time to move around like you want, you have to stay with your squad, and then the time spent away from each other would more than likely kill the relationship."

Then he looks at me, and makes eye to eye contact and grabs my head gently when he says. "Don't be like me kid, you can fight for your desire right now. Noelle is royal yes, but her family practically hates, you have support from most Captains and even the Wizard King himself. So while you may be similar to me with our situations, but unlike me you got a larger supporting base to get what you want to you need to be happy. Not to mention I'm sure she's feeling the same as you so do what you have to do Asta."

Wow. That's a lot to unpack in one sitting. I never realized the Captain had it so hard since he got stuck in the kingdom. Then to find a girl who you're in to but to see be mistreated for nothing more than rumors. Its just not fair, he's one of the strongest people in this country. He shouldn't have to deal with not even being as strong as he is just because he's from somewhere else. Then the fact that despite that he's still supporting me in my own romance. Thinking of all the times he has to see the woman he's infaturated with for years while feeling there's nothing you can do about it, just makes me boil.

"FUCK THAT CAPTAIN!!" I yell which shocks my leader and makes him drop his cigarette butt. "I REFUSE TO GO AFTER NOELLE IF YOU DON'T GO AFTER CAPTAIN CHARLOTTE! IF I DESERVE AN AMAZING GIRL LIKE NOELLE YOU DESERVE A GREAT WOMAN LIKE CHAR-"

My tirade is interrupted by Yami keeping his promise to crack my skull. "SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. BOY! Are you trying to get us caught dumbass."

I'm not giving up on this. I will make sure the Captain is happy too. I grab his arm with both my hands and squeeze the right spot that makes him release his grip. Sadly this doesn't do much but piss him off even more. He stands up and gets up close and personal, which makes me realize that the Captain is really tall, like a whole foot taller than me. Standing in front of me like this makes me understand that he's worked hard to be this powerful and imposing, there shouldn't be anything that stops him from pursing what he wants, and I won't let anything stop him either. Not even the Captain himself. Which is why I don't back down when he stands to me chest to chest......well more like face to chest but whatever.

"Captain, your an amazing captain, and better than that your an amazing man. You went through the worst forms of hatred and isolation, and yet you pushed through all of it and not only got yourself to a better spot, but you brought us all with you. Noelle, a practically disowned and outcast royal. Vanessa, A run away from the Witch's Forest. Finral, a noble who ran away from his family. Magna, a commoner from the forsaken realm with basic magic. Luck, a battle crazy mage who'd turn down a meal for a fight. Gordon, practically a mute who's so friendly that his creepy. Charmy, a food nut who could see a stink beetle and wonder if its tasty, and be crazy enough to try it. Grey, the personification of shy and refuses to even show her face to her team without running away after three seconds. And you took in a magicless muscle bound freak that every single captain turned down, and your supporting that idiot in his crazy goal of becoming the Wizard King. If I deserve Noelle Silva, then you deserve Charlotte Roselei. Your not getting out of this just because of your station or fears, same as me. Let's both go after the women we care for ok?"

He stands dumbfounded for a while then turns around and place his palm on his face. I thought he might be close to crying, but instead he starts laughing much louder than I yelled....and he keeps laughing until he's on his knees holding his stomach. Which is pissing me off, I was being completely serious so what's so damn funny. Then as soon I was about to say something he stands up.

"You know kid, I never realized I might let all you good for nothings in my squad because of my own past. I just believed that everyone need a home, and if no one else would take you then the Black Bulls would always be open to you. Damn it kid you know how to hit people where it hurts." He turns to me with a smile and a look of pride then places his hand on my head, but gently this time. "All right then you little shit, I'll go after Charlotte, you go get Noelle."

"Really, you promise right?" I ask while raising my fist.

He smashes his into mine, which hurts a lot, and I know he did it on purpose. "It's a promise brat. Now let's go home before we get thrown in jail for trespassing in a Captain's office without permission."

"YES SIR!" I yell which gets that grip back on my head.

Either way, we're going go chase our happiness and supporting each other. Now I just got to wait for Noelle to get back safely, which I know she will, and when she does I'm gonna blow her off her feet with joy. And that's a promise.

-To Be Continued-

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 will be told through's Asta's perspective as, let's see how intuitive he really is.  
> I'll be going through to fix the paragraph breaks soon, sorry for any struggles with the reading.


End file.
